It's a Twisted World
by iloveshadamy
Summary: A small blush appeared on the little rabbit's face. After all, she was just planning on dropping the package off and heading back home. What the heck, she thought. What's the worst that could happen? She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.
1. Chapter 1

**My first TailsxCream fic. Ah jeez. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

A yellow-orange fox flew out of a series of trees and to his workshop. Opening the door of the small building, he looked around. All of his projects were done. The X-Tornado needed no repairs.

He let out a long, quiet sigh.

There was nothing to do.

Heck, the only reason he was out in the forest was just to pass time, and not that much had passed by.

Slowly, he walked over to the cold, gray wall and slid down to the floor. What was he going to do for the rest of the day? Surely, he could hang out with Sonic, but he was off running somewhere and probably didn't want to be disturbed. Amy was probably doing that part, anyway. He thought about calling Knuckles, but he was probably too busy "guarding the Master Emerald". Tails wasn't that close to Rouge or Shadow, so that crossed them off the list pretty quick.

He sighed again. Who else was there?

At that exact thought, there was a knock on the workshop's door. He jumped to his feet and opened the door to find the one person he hadn't thought of.

"Hello, Tails!" Cream the Rabbit smiled at the two-tailed fox. She was holding a brown paper bag. "I baked some cookies from scratch with my mom, and I wanted to know if you were hungry for some."

What was this? Had God seen his loneliness and sent a friend?

Tails looked at her, and smiled back. "I'd love some cookies. In fact, why don't you come in here and eat them with me?"

A small blush appeared on the little rabbit's face. After all, she was just planning on dropping the package off and heading back home. What the heck, she thought. What's the worst that could happen? She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I never noticed how small this place was," Cream looked at her friend, and gave him a nervous laugh (although, she wasn't nervous).

Tails blushed this time, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know...it's not a store or my house or anything..."

Cream's blush hardened. "Oh, I know that! I was just saying...just saying...uh, never mind."

All was silent for awhile, until the scent of warm cookies touched Tails' nose. His eyes brightened. "Well, you wanna chow down?"

Cream's smile returned. "Sure!"

Tails looked around nervously. He wasn't that cool around girls like Sonic was (even though she _is_ just a friend), but he sure could try. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have a good place to eat."

"Oh," Cream looked around too, and then nodded as if she'd realized something. "We could just sit outside and use the napkins I brought as plates," she suggested.

"Oh? Oh! Yeah, let's do that." Tails awkwardly opened the door again, letting Cream go ahead of him.

"Thank you," she curtsied.

"Um...you're welcome," he looked behind him before shutting the door. Maybe he should just stay inside, take the cookies from Cream and be alone, snacking on them. But he couldn't treat one of his friends that way. He sighed, and stepped outside.

* * *

The fox and the rabbit sat next to each other on the grassy field in front of Tails' workshop. It smelled so good, the natureness of the grass and cookieness of the cookies, that Tails found himself relaxing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Cream took the eight chocolate chip cookies out of her bag slowly, laying them out on two separate napkins. There were four for her, four for him. Cream looked at Tails, who was looking at her, and they both smiled nervously.

It felt weird to Cream to be eating this meal with Tails because, well, she wasn't planning on it and she's never had a sit-down with him alone before. Sonic or Amy or Knuckles were always there, taking away the awkwardness. It also felt kind of like a date to her, and the idea of dating, she didn't like.

The two sat, nibbling their cookies, not talking.

"This is pretty good," Tails finally said, breaking the ice. "Did you really make it from scratch?"

Cream looked at him with guilty, brown eyes. "No...It's Nestle Toll House."

Tails lowered the cookie that was in his hand. "Oh."

The two looked at each other, and then started laughing.

"Well, at least they're good," he wiped away the single tear that was escaping from his eye from the laughter.

"Yeah," she smiled at the fox. "If I made it from scratch, they wouldn't look that good...Do you cook?"

"Oh, no," Tails shook his head. "I do make sandwiches and heat food up, though, if that counts."

Cream laughed. "I suppose the sandwiches count, but not heating up food part."

Tails smiled. They kept eating the cookies.

* * *

After the only thing remaining was crumbs, Cream crumbled both napkins and placed them back in the bag. She looked at Tails. "So, did you like them?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Me, too."

They sat next to each other, not quite ready to get up. Both of them felt like they needed to say something more, but it just didn't come out.

"So..." Tails shrugged his shoulders, trying to relax himself again. "You make cookies a lot?"

Cream nodded. "Yeah. I just love the smell, don't you?"

"Sure do," he thought for something else to say. Finally, he came up with: "You ever bake anything else besides cookies?"

"Mmhm. Sometimes, my mama and I bake cakes or cupcakes. And, sometimes I prepare smoothies all by myself. They taste pretty good. I could show you some time," she felt herself turning red. "I mean, if you want to."

"Hm," Tails thought for a moment again. For some reason, it was hard for him to think with this one around. Maybe it was those soft chocolate eyes. Maybe it was the pretty color of her fur. Maybe he was high on cookies. "I'd like that."

She grinned. "It's a date."

Tails' ears twitched at the sound of the 'D' word. "Did you say date?"

Cream turned redder. "Well, not a _date_ date, more like a day to hang out, you know?"

"Oh," Tails tried not to blush like her. They didn't need two tomato faces. "That kind of date. When are we going to do this?"

Cream relaxed, happy that Tails didn't get the wrong idea. "Um...tomorrow? If you want."

"Hm..." he thought of the how lonely he was earlier. Did he want that to happen again tomorrow? The answer was no. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Tails needed somebody. "Alright. Sounds good. I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay," Cream looked at the sun, surprised to see how low it was. "Guess time passes when you're having fun after all. I think it's time for me to go. Mama might be worried."

Tails tried to hide his disappointment. "Alright," he stood up and brushed himself off. Then, he reached for Cream. The friendly gesture made them both blush as helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," those brown eyes snuggled themselves against his blue ones.

"...For what?" he asked, a little dazed from her soft stare.

"For keeping me company."

"Oh...Wait a minute, I should be thanking _you_ for that. And for the cookies."

"Oh," she laughed. "Well, you're welcome."

"You're welcome, also."

The two smiled at each other for awhile, until she said:

"I better go. Goodbye, Tails." Cream walked away from the workshop and its owner, holding her bag of nothing.

He watched her until she disappeared from his sight. Then he just stood there. Finally, he muttered, "Goodbye, Cream."

Tails looked at the closed door on his workshop, and let out a ragged sigh. It was time for him to be heading home, too. He started walking. And the whole time he walked, one thing was on his mind.

A change had come to his heart.

* * *

**Awww lol :) I love these two! **

**Thanks for reading, guys! **

**PS - This is only going to be two chapters long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Tails looked at himself in the mirror before he left the next morning. He looked just about the same as he usually does, so why was he checking? He didn't know. Maybe it had to do with something about Cream.

Tails sighed. Cream was just a little rabbit with big eyes. How could he be intimidated by that? He didn't know.

"Well," he said out-loud. "Better get this thing over with."

But before he opened his door to leave, the phone rang. He walked over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tails. It's Cream."

He blinked. Was she calling to cancel their date? He hoped not. "Oh hey...Cream. What's up?"

"Well, I have an idea for two recipes," he heard her fumbling with what sounded like paper. "German chocolate cake, or vanilla cupcakes. Which one do you want to do?"

"Mmmm..." Tails said into the telephone. "German chocolate cake."

Cream laughed. "Alright, that sounds good. But I don't have all the ingredients for it. Do you mind going to the grocery store with me and picking them up? My mom gave me money for it."

Tails made sure he thought about this before answering. Should he be alone with this girl? At a store? What would happen? And would it be safe? He didn't know.

"Tails?"

He was drawn away from his thoughts, because just as he realized before, he couldn't think with this one around. "Huh? Oh, sorry...Uh, yeah, sure. Sure! What store?"

He heard a giggle on the other end. "Station Square Food Market, by the train station."

"Oh, alright. I know where that is. Um, I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "See you there!"

"Uh-huh. See ya."

There was another laugh before he hung up. With one more look in the mirror, he headed out the door.

* * *

"Tails? Is that you?" Cream shouted, squinting her eyes towards the orange blur in the distance. Some people who were entering the store looked at her for a second, but then went inside.

"Yeah," he shouted back. Cream tugged on the strap of her small green purse to make sure it wouldn't fall, and speed-walked towards him, closing the feet between them.

"Hey," she smiled. "You ready to go inside?"

"Sure am."

The two friends walked through the automatic doors together. They stopped in front of a claw machine and a bunch of shopping carts. Tails looked at her.

"So, what do we need?"

He watched her open her purse and take out a crumpled piece of paper and unfold it. She cleared her throat. "One 4-ounce package of sweetened chocolate."

"Sweetened chocolate?" Tails looked at her questionably. "Aren't all chocolates already sweetened?"

"No, silly," Cream laughed, and read the next ingredient. "It says 1/2 cup of boiling water. But we have water at home, so forget that. Oh, one cup butter or margarine. I don't think we have butter at home."

"Who doesn't have butter?" Tails laughed, and Cream blushed. He suddenly felt bad for making her embarrassed. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean, butter is an essential in homes around the world, and it's very rare to find someone without butter, and-" he glanced at Cream's face. She looked confused. "Eh, never mind. What's next?"

"Two cups of sugar. Is that an essential, too?" Cream teased.

Tails smiled. He didn't feel like a nerd anymore. "Next?"

"It says eight eggs, four yolks and four whites, but I have a carton at home. And we also have vanilla, baking soda, and salt, so I guess that leaves buttermilk and cake flour. Which ones do you want to get?"

"Um," he got close to Cream so he could look at the recipe. They both blushed at the closeness. "I guess I'll go get the sweetened chocolate, butter, and sugar."

"Okay," she smiled. "I guess that leaves me with the buttermilk and cake flour. Meet me here when you're done, and we'll pay for it together."

"Alright."

They stood there, and looked around awkwardly. It felt weird to separate for some reason. Maybe they weren't quite ready to leave each other. They didn't know.

"Um...I'm gonna go now," Tails said, and gave Cream a little wave.

"Me, too. Uh...see ya!" Cream waved back, and they split.

* * *

"Butter, butter, butter," Tails mumbled, walking down the dairy aisle. He felt like a fool for all the stuff he mumbled just a few minutes ago. Cream messed with his brain, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Butter!" Tails sang, and opened one of the many doors that contained the goods on the other side. Cold air touched his fur, making him shake just a little. He reached for a stick of edible fat (which was essential, mind you) and plopped it into the small basket he grabbed once Cream and him separated.

Now, what did he have left to get? Oh, yeah. Sugar and sweetened chocolate. Those were probably in the "baking goods" aisle. As he walked with his gray basket, he saw Cream grabbing what looked like flour.

"Did you find everything?" Tails asked.

His voice startled her, and she dropped her basket.

"Oh crap! Sorry," he jogged towards her and picked up the fallen foods, thankful that they didn't spill.

"It's alright, I just didn't see you there," Cream had a tiny blush on her face. "Thanks for picking it up."

Awkwardly, Tails handed it back to her. "You're welcome."

"So, um...did you get everything?"

"Oh, uh, no. I need to get the sugar and sweetened chocolate."

"Alright. I'll go help you find it."

Tails smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

"That was fun, huh?" Cream asked Tails as they walked back to her house holding two bags of ingredients. "In a weird way, I mean."

"I suppose. If you like that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Cream stopped walking and faced him.

Tails froze, too. "Uh...you know...being surrounded by...food, I suppose."

"Oh." They looked at each other one more time, and then Cream started walking again.

Tails mentally kicked himself, and started walking after her. Why did it always get like this with Cream? He didn't want to feel awkward or nervous or strange around her. He wanted to feel like he used to feel, like friends. But all that had changed since she showed up with a bag of cookies, and he didn't know why.

They were silent all the way to the small house where Cream and her mom lived. She handed her bag to Tails, reached under the "welcome" mat for the spare key, and let herself in. Tails looked at her.

"You're mom isn't here?"

Cream shook her head. "Team Chaotix invited her to have lunch with them. She knew I was going to be with you, so she didn't worry. You're a good friend."

Tails felt himself blush. "Thanks...um, you are, too."

They smiled nervously at each other, and walked into the kitchen to place the bags on the marble counters. Cream opened up a cabinet and opened a cook book up. She flipped to a page that said "German Chocolate Cake" at the top in red, fancy letters.

He watched her dig around the kitchen, grabbing the necessary utensils for the cake.

"Alright," Cream said, reading the book. "Take one package of the sweetened chocolate and mix it with 1/2 cup of boiling water. You are done mixing the chocolate once it is all dissolved. Let this cool before adding it to the mixture in step four. You will want to go ahead and preheat the oven to 350F so it will be ready when you need it."

"I'll boil the water and preheat the oven," he said.

"And I'll do the mixing," she said.

The two of them did exactly what they said they would. Tails watched Cream mixing the water and chocolate together. She did it so delicately, that it made Tails wonder if she was delicate herself.

While they waited for the mixture to cool, Tails decided to make small talk with her. "So, how does this make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...cooking. Does it make you happy? Sad? Anxious? Excited?"

"Oh," Cream smiled. "Cooking makes me very, very happy."

"How does it feel to be cooking with me?" The question came out of Tails' mouth before he knew it. He turned the deepest shade of red. "I mean, I mean, I mean-"

"That makes me very happy, too," Cream answered, calmly, and trying not to match Tails' face color.

"Really? Me, too," Tails mumbled. They looked at each other, and then looked away.

"Um...I think the mixture is cooled down by now," Cream looked at her cook book. "Mix one cup of butter with two cups of sugar until they are fluffy and rich."

Tails grabbed the butter, while Cream poured two cups of sugar into a solid measuring cup. They placed it in there together, smiling at each other, and Cream volunteered to mix it with the hand mixer. They stopped once it was fluffy and rich.

"Slowly add in the egg yolks while beating the mixture," Cream read.

Tails mixed it this time. The two of them continued this way, reading and switching and making their cake batter until the final step was just to place it in the oven for thirty minutes. They cleaned up the mess while the cake baked. Once they were done, they sat at a table together, saying nothing, but looking at each other.

Finally, Cream said, "You have really pretty eyes for a boy."

"Um...thanks?" Tails didn't know if he was suppose to be offended or if that was a compliment.

"No, no. It's a good thing." Cream gave him an encouraging smile.

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Cream," Tails gave her a smile back. "You have pretty eyes, too. They look like the sweetened chocolate."

"Oh. Thanks!" They laughed together.

They were staring at each other again.

"So..." Tails said, "It smells pretty good in here, huh?"

"Yup," Cream said, sniffing the air. "It smells like that's gonna be a pretty darn good cake."

Tails grinned. "Thanks for letting me come over. It was fun."

"You're welcome. I had fun, too." Cream nodded her head.

Again, it was quiet. Tails wanted to say something more to her, something that was on his mind since yesterday. But why wouldn't it come out? He didn't know.

"Ugh..." he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Cream's concerned voice rang through his ears.

"It's just...I don't know, I'm all mixed up inside." Tails dropped his head into his hands.

Cream frowned, and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the table where the fox was. He felt her touch his arm gently. "Why?"

Surprised by her gentle touch, he looked up at her. He was right. She was delicate. Tails sighed. "Well...I don't know how to say this, but...I've been having these strange feelings since yesterday, and I'm not sure what they are or why they are here."

"Oh," Cream sighed, and moved her hand up and down his arm. "I think I know what you mean."

"You do?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Yeah...ever since I left the workshop yesterday, I've had strange feelings, too. At first I didn't know, but now..."

"But now, what?"

"I think...I think...well, don't freak out, but," she leaned towards his ear, and whispered, "I think I have a crush on you."

Tails' eyes widened, and they blushed at the same time, the same color. It made sense. Finally, he did know something.

"I think I have a crush on you, too," he said. Yes. That's why he was feeling so strange. It was just like that one quote he saw on a card one day at the mall. We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.

And that's exactly what he had to do. He had to find. And he did.

Slowly, he stood up, and looked at her. They were both young to understand love, but not too young to believe in it. They leaned in. The kiss was short, simple, and sweet. Just like German chocolate cake and cookies.

At that exact moment, the oven timer went off.

"Looks like we made something," Cream said, smiling, with a light blush on her face.

"And let's keep it that way." They leaned in for another kiss.

How strange the past two days have been. Tails, who was lonely and bored and didn't know much about cooking, and Cream, who was equally lonely and bored but knew a lot about cooking, had made something special.

Love.

And it needed a lot of work, still. But they had all the time in the world, because after all, it's a twisted world.

And anything could happen.

* * *

**Yay :) Love them, love them, love them X3**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
